Jeepers Creepers
Jeepers Creepers is a 1939 Looney Tunes animated short starring Porky Pig. It was directed by Robert Clampett. Synopsis Porky is a police officer investigating goings-on at a haunted house and the fun loving ghost (voiced by Pinto Colvig) plays a series of pranks on the unsuspecting pig. Summary One late evening at the Podunk City Jail, a report it sent out to the car Porky drives. So he goes to investigate to the location. He is warned to be careful, as there may be some ghosts at the house. At the location, a bunch of strange goings-on occur throughout the house. Inside a bunch of noise is coming from the ghost listening to spooky radio show. He turns off the radio, then resumes smoking his cigar. Then using the smoke rings he eats them like donuts with his coffee. He then sings for a moment and screams and makes noises all of the sudden before resuming. He then switches songs and quickly takes a bath when he hears someone knocking. Quickly getting downstairs the ghost sees Porky outside of the door. He imitates a woman and tells Porky to come in, then vanishes. Porky sneaks around while trying to determine what may be going on and the ghost hides in a random room. He puts two frogs into a pair of shoes and then puts them down, to make it seem as if someone is following Porky. The shoes soon get stuck around a jacket hanging pole and eventually a jacket or blanket gets draped over it, making it resemble a figure dressed in a pure black cloak. Behind Porky is the ghost creeping up on him. He bangs on the lid of a pot/pan to scare him, then vanishes again as Porky turns to see the "figure" approach. As he opens the door, Porky finds the ghost and runs up multiple flights of steps and right into the ghosts arms. Upon realizing this he quickly runs down all of the steps and out the door. The ghost chases Porky outside and Porky quickly drives his car. As the ghost acts as a hitch-hiker, Porky speeds on by, stopping for a moment to come back and hold up a sign saying "No riders". He then speeds on by again as exhaust smoke from his car blows on the ghost. Gallery JC1.png JC2.png JC3.png JC4.png JC5.png JC6.png JC7.png JC8.png JC9.png JC10.png JC11.png JC12.png JC13.png JC14.png JC15.png JC16.png Trivia *The title is from the song (performed by the ghost) "Jeepers Creepers", from the Warner Brothers' film Going Places. *In this cartoon, Porky is afraid of ghosts, yet in a series of cartoons with Sylvester, he is oblivious to all the scary things going on (instead Sylvester is shown as the scared one). Censorship *This cartoon was shown as a colorized version (either redrawn from the 1960s or an early-1990's computer-colorized version) on syndicated airings on local channels, on Cartoon Network shows outside of "The Bob Clampett Show" & "Late Night Black and White" (i.e., The Acme Hour, The Looney Tunes Show, and Bugs and Daffy), the "Merrie Melodies Show" when it aired on the Fox network, and on Nickelodeon so the ghost would be opaque and yellow. The actual editing of the ending (where the ghost, after getting exhaust smoke blown on him, is left in blackface commenting "My, oh my! Tattletale Gray!") has been done in different ways: **The syndicated showings showed the actual ending, but had the ghost in purple face so the blackface joke would be less offensive. **On Nickelodeon, the cartoon ended via fake iris-out after the exhaust on Porky's car blew in the ghost's face. **On Fox's Merrie Melodies show, the cartoon ended via fake fade-out after Porky drove his car past the ghost. ** On Cartoon Network (save the versions shown on Late Night Black & White and The Bob Clampett Show), the cartoon ended with a black-out as Porky's car blows exhaust in the ghost's face. ** The computer colorized version leaves the scene intact, but the blackface ghost is not colorized. Video Category:Porky Pig Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Bob Clampett Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:1939 Category:Post-1935 Black & White Looney Tunes